Ghost Trick and Jekyll and Hyde - A What If? Story
by Pixelmon Girl
Summary: Rated T for violent subjects such as suicide and murder. But it doesn't include any graphic details. Contains major spoilers for Jekyll and Hyde and somewhat minor spoilers for Ghost Trick. I posted this here so that it was open for good criticism so that I could refine it to make a short web comic based off this so comments and questions are very welcome! Thanks for reading!


In the dimly lit streets of London, there happened to be ghost- zipping from one gas lamp to another, until he came across a rather grim scene. It was what appeared to be body slumped over in a chair, but it was to dark to tell. He stopped and lept to the window curtain to take a closer look.

"(...Just when I thought it was just going to be a quiet night, I came across yet another 'locked room' death. Yet, this time...)" Sissel, who was the aforementioned ghost, paused in his thoughts and preceded to go through the objects on the dead man's desk until he arrived in front of the body.

His suspicions were correct; the man had committed suicide by poisoning, as was evident by the bottle which was barely in the hands' grasp.

"(This time, it seems a bit more obvious what happened.)" Sissel resumed after observing a certain strange aspect about the body- the hair.

It was blonde and messy, it dangled down over his face but it also had brown spots here and there. It didn't look like dirt, it looked like the genuine hair of a brunette. Also, it may be that the ghost's vision is being tricked somehow, but it seemed as if the brown parts were shrinking.

However, as odd as this was, Sissel had no time to waste. The bottle was the only way to get the body and it was about to fall out of the man's hands and shatter. Quickly dismissing his tinge of fear for what this man was, he dashed into the bottle and then to the body.

In the mysterious black and red realm beyond the physical universe, there was Sissel and another just starting to consciousness, though the latter was still just a blue flame but it did speak.

"Mmm...*groan* What...what happened? . . .

Where am I!?"

A bit disappointed that the other soul couldn't answer his questions, Sissel just thought, "(Well, I don't really know what to say here. I just hope he remembers who he is soon...)"

"Who- Who goes there!?" The wisp cried.

"(Whoops.)" Embarrassed that he didn't remember that thoughts are no longer private for about a fourth time, the red-claded ghost said with a forced grin,"I...uh...I'm a...I'm a friend, Sissel."

"It- (It couldn't be...) H-Hyde?" At the moment he said "Hyde", he had a human appearance but-

"W-woah! (This man looks almost completely different from the one I saw dead!)"

Indeed, the man before Sissel now was a complete brunette, was well groomed, and had other significant changes. No one would mistake the body with this man. But there was no time to ask him questions as he yelling his own.

"What in world are you playing at now, Hyde!? Are we both dead, already!? Give me answers!"

"Woah! Woah! Steady! I'm not this 'Hyde', I swear! ...But I'm afraid it's true that...you are dead." Sissel said, somewhat sheepishly, as he was in fear in how his new acquaintance would react.

Much to his relief, the man with the brown hair just stood still as his pink cheeks grew into more of a red hue. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, (I...I- I guess I would rather take the risk of falling for one of your tricks than to be assuming of a "friend"...) My apologies, Mr... .

Sissel now felt pity after his fear. He sighed and said, "It's...alright, really. Obviously, it must be shocking to find yourself -you know- dead... (He knows we can hear eachothers' thoughts, right?)"

Sissel learned he was dealing with a very paranoid person when he immediately reacted as follows, "Ah! My apologies- (Wait! Isn't he annoyed that I'm so- so on-edge...?)"

"...No. I'm not. All I want is to know who you are." Relieved that he finally asked a question.

"B-both of us? Hyde and I, I mean." The poor thing was trembling a bit.

"Yes...?" He was hoping they didn't have to wait for this "Hyde" to show up. He was relieved once more when the other spoke after a moment of reluctance.

"Please. Let me expain. I'm Doctor Henry Jekyll and a few months ago, I thought I could radically alter man's nature to be rid of all evil inclinations in his soul through chemicals. The test subject of my theory was myself but when I drank the formula, it only intensified my evil nature, in the form of a personality I have dubbed 'Edward Hyde'."

Considering that he probably has dealt with stranger things than what this doctor had described, he tries to convince himself that this Jekyll person was not lying or delusional and said, "That's...that's quite the story."

Realizing what Sissel was thinking he chuckled a little, "Indeed." After a sigh, he continued in his grave manner saying, "I spent the last hour or so of my life struggling to control my own hand as I wrote about the whole affair in a letter to my friend, . For no one knew Hyde and I were one person."

"But isn't he just a personality?"

"Not quite. I'm sure you've heard of mental illnesses that make people hear voices in their heads or behave radically differently than from when they're normal. But my case is special in that my body changes when I turn into Hyde."

"(So that explains the difference between the body and the soul before me.)"

"Y-yes..." Jekyll stammered as he remembered that he was entirely dead. It was a struggle, but he managed to gain composure and resumed speaking, "You should also know that I turned into Hyde and back again at will through the use of my potion until a few days before my death, when Hyde started taking hold of me as he willed."

"But why would you grant him that power in the first place?"

A long silence filled the space Sissel and Jekyll inhabited, where ever that was. It was as if the doctor was trying to decide if he should once again relive his struggles in their entirety, as he just did when he wrote that confession he spoke of earlier.  
At last he just said, "I don't remember."

A shorter pause followed. Sissel was almost positive that Jekyll was lying, but thinking that he didn't really have a right to question about such a past he just went to the point, "...Well, I believe I can save your life.

"Y-you can!?" Jekyll yelled with a brightness in his eyes, however, he didn't smile and it seemed like he was in fear more than anything else.

"Yes. I can go back four minutes before your death." Sissel said with nearly no emotion, as he tried to not excite the poor doctor too much.

"Oh...That's remarkable, truly, but..."

"What is it?"

"Oh, . I was writing my confession during the last _sixty_ minutes of my life! My death was inevitable ever since that day I tasted the bitter concoction I thought would make one righteous...but-"

"But what?"

Jekyll heaved yet another sign. He was hoping that he didn't hear him say "but", for he immediately thought it a foolish and evil idea. Nevertheless, he was torn between- no- it wasn't of selfish intent that he told him what he was thinking, he just didn't want to be rude- yes, that was it. With this justification he continued, "You know...Hyde and I didn't die at the same time."

"Is that right? Actually...yeah. You would have needed to transform and he would then, uh- take the pledge."

He couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted so desperately to live again, even if it was for a brief time or even if it was to the danger of others. "Do you...Do you know what I'm suggesting?"

"I think so." Sissel said, using that monotone voice once again.

"My fate may have been sealed for fortnights now but-"

"Hyde's was only sealed a few moments ago."

Usually, this kind of realization would be of great relief to the involved people, but it seemed that both were disturbed by the idea in this situation, especially Jekyll, whose conscious was striking hard and he couldn't bare it anymore; he had to confess exactly what Hyde had done, he couldn't take advantage of this man he thought to be an angel.

"Now, I know I've already told you that Hyde was an intensification of my evil, but you should know he was purely so. A wanted murderer, in fact. So *deep breath* the choice to save him should be, and is, entirely up to you."

"...I don't know what to think right now but I'd like one other question. If he's dead, where is he?"

"Ah...! I- I suppose he must be aslee-"

"HEY! WHO'S THIS GUY WITH THE LIGHTNING HAIR!?"

"(Speak of the Devil and he doth appear, I guess.)" Sissel said, trying to subdue his emotions of annoyance and shock.

A devil had appeared, indeed. It was . With golden hair and piercing green eyes. Sissel also took notice that his body in general looked much more similar to the corpse he found.

"Pl-please don't anger him, ...!" Jekyll said, looking as if he was going to slap him, like a scared child smashes a spider, or faint.

"Sissel is the new guy's name, eh? And something seems off...It feels as if we're both able to talk to him." Hyde said this with a smirk, as it was a rhetorical question, but Hyde's cynical face turned into one of anger and disappointment when Jekyll said gravely,  
"That's because we can, Hyde. We're dead."

Hyde scoffed and kicked the air a little, like a brat whose practical joke had failed. "Way to point out the obvious in such a boring fashion. I was waiting for you to scream, 'WE'RE BOTH DEAD NOW! OH NOOOOOOO!' And wallow in self-pity in this fate that was sealed the moment you took the potion- no, the moment you became a doctor- No! The moment you were born! Oh, the tragedy!"

"Hmph...In any case, how long have you been awake?" Jekyll said, trying to contain his own anger, after all, there was guest in their presence.

"Woke up just now. I don't really know what you mean. I didn't wait to jump in or anything. But you didn't really answer my question, style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: inherit; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased;" /Just who are you, exactly? Something tells me that you're not an angel like good ol' Henry thinks he is and you are."

After glancing at said Henry, who was tapping his foot at this point and constantly taking deep breaths at this point, he managed to say, "I'm...I'm a ghost with special powers. And I'm here to-"

"DON'T!" Jekyll cried with worry as he threw his arm out. His conscience struck harder; what was he thinking!? He couldn't let his greatest enemy be revived. Why did he ever tell Sissel!?

"Don't what, Jekyll!?" Hyde said with gritting teeth and glared at him with squinting eyes.

"I thought you said it was my choice...and my choice is to let Hyde here decide."

"(Decide what?)" Hyde thought, actually looking rather like a child with his tilted head and calm facial expression.

"Whether if I should save you from suicide or not."

"Hyde gasped, but not quite knowing if this is something he should be happy about, for whatever reason.

"Need I remind you that Hyde is a wanted murderer!? He's going to the gallows!" Jekyll cried once more, as his conscience struck again and again.

"...You know. I actually saved a guy from the death penalty.  
But, of course, he was innocent." Sissel said that last sentence staring at Hyde, who so confused it was almost something to pity him for.

"Please, tell me, just what are you hoping is going to happen?" Jekyll said with a pleading face.

"Well, either choice I'm fine with, really. Either he accepts his fate or he can choose to change his ways immensely and, just maybe, you'll come back, ."

"But- that's just not possible!" Jekyll said immediately, despite hoping against all hope that Sissel was right.

"Only one really knows if that's true or not." Sissel said, looking at the slight and blonde man.

Thus Hyde stood there, dumbfounded, as he tried to deal with all of his emotions of surprise, wonder, hope, anger, and...regret? Could it be? That was the question all three were trying to answer: Could an incarnation of evil be regretful for his actions? Could he change back into a man who could live in the light without fear of death?


End file.
